In a clustered or other type of computing environment, communication redundancy may be maintained at a data fragmentation level. That is, a large packet of data may be split or fragmented into suitable size packets or fragments to be communicated over a wide range of communication interfaces. The fragments are transmitted over the different communication interfaces from an originating node to a destination node. At the receiving node, the packets or fragments are re-assembled. This redundancy technique ensures that even if one interface goes down in the midst of transferring packets, the necessary packet fragments reach the destination node through other interfaces. At the destination node, a network interface device may re-assemble the packets even if the packet fragments are received from different interfaces. In a clustered or computing environment where the IP topology is heterogeneous, nodes in the environment must be aware of the different versions of IP topologies to process the fragmentation logic.